User equipments (UEs) may communicate over a plurality of communication networks, including a wireless cellular network, such as a Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) network, and a wireless local area network (WLAN). The UEs may communicate with an evolved Node B (eNB) of the LTE-A network to access network services on the LTE-A network, and may communicate with a WLAN access point (AP) to access network services on the WLAN. The LTE-A network may prefer for the UEs to connect to the WLAN when in range of the WLAN AP to lessen the load on the LTE-A network. However, the LTE-A network is unable to retrieve performance monitoring data or the status of alarms maintained by the WLAN AP to monitor the quality of service offered by the WLAN AP for the UE.